Kapitel 2: Surface
Kampf auf Ebene 0 mit Maptool ** 1 Rucksack, “Common Clothing”, Holster, Geld ** 1 Rucksack, “normale Freizeitkleidung”, Schokoriegel + Porno Heftchen ** 1 Flac Helm, “normale Freizeitkleidung”, Kulturbeutel, Chronometer ** “normale Freizeitkleidung”, Geld, Sonnenbrille (Strahlenschutz, teures Modell!), Deep Void Coke ** “normale Freizeitkleidung”, Geld,Lho Sticks ** Cast Spray (10 Anwendungen) ** Injektor (bei Timm) ** 1 Medkid ---- ** Obscura (2x) (je einer in beiden verbliebenen Rucksäcken) ** Kick (2x) (je einer in beiden verbliebenen Rucksäcken) ** Rainbow (2x) (je einer in beiden verbliebenen Rucksäcken) ** Stimm (20x) (Nur Timm und Sven) ** Combi Tool (Jonas) ** 2 Kisten Ration Packs (100) (8 Stück in beiden verbliebenen Rucksäcken) ** 1 Travel Survival Kit (Daniel) * Schleuse ** 8 Toxin Suits ** This full body sealed suit is designed for use in toxic nuclear, biologically, or chemically polluted environments. The suit gives +60 Toughness bonus to resist all non-corrosive toxins (excluding acids). It contains and integral rebreather mask. While in the suit, the wearer suffers -10 Agility and -10 Perception. The suit can be worn over normal clothing or up to 2AP of armour per location. If the suit suffers more than 6 points of damage, it is rendered useless." =Kapitel: Planetenoberfläche= Der Wettlauf zum Makro Hauler Gruppe tritt aus der Schleuse heraus und sieht zum ersten Mal die Planetenoberfläche: Eine rot-braune Wüste liegt wie eine wie eine offene Wunde vor euch, stellenweise durchbrochen von schwarzen Felsen die wie getrocknetes Blut auf einer Kruste wirken. Über euch erstrebt sich ein von rostroten Wolken verhängter Himmel, schwarze Sturmfronten toben entfernt am Horizont In einiger Entfernung kann man die “Perlenkette” des Makro-Haulers (MH) erkennen, der sich langsam von der Station entfernt. (Sie entscheiden was sie machen wollen. Rennen, dann erste Probe hier. Lars ignorieren. Dann Musik an und Abschnitt 1 lesen) Musik 1, Rennen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lyo7-tun-sY&index=4&list=PLA50B223883D3C53F Szene Lars: Ihr rennt, was eure Beine trotz der schweren, steifen Anzüge hergeben. Zu Beginn noch Gleich auf, setzten sich doch Einige ab. Das unmöglich Scheinende schaffen, dieses Fahrzeug zu erreichen und aus diesem NICHTS irgendwo hin zu kommen. Sonst, so ist jedem von euch klar, ist eure Flucht genau an dieser Stelle zu Ende, hier draussen zu überleben ist offensichtlich weniger wahrscheinlich als in der Mine. (Eine weitere Probe) Schon nach einigen Metern beginnt das Stechen in den Muskeln und die Erkenntnis, dass das Fahrzeug eigentlich außer Reichweite ist, wächst. Verzweifelt schaut Ihr euch nach euren Mitstreitern, euren Freunden um. Alle Rennen neben, hinter oder vor euch diesem Ziel, der sich entfernenden Rettung, entgegen. Moment, alle? O8? (Kurze Pause) Musik Lars (Langsam Lesen am Anfang, kann man am Ende aufmachen und wieder zurück zu der anderen Musik) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJlLVYWT-Hc&index=5&list=PLA50B223883D3C53F ' ' (20) Du stehst da draussen. Du nimmst die Situation auf. Verarbeitest Entfernung, Kurs und Geschwindigkeit des Fahrzeugs. Wo will der Hin? Du Überblickst das Gelände. (45) Blitzschnell kommt der Gedanke dass er nicht lange auf diesem Kurs bleiben kann wenn im hinteren Bereich zwischen den aufragenden Felswänden auf die Ebene will. Warum also dieser Kurs? Da vorne, die Bodenbeschaffenheit, Geröll und leicht wellig. Du gehst in Gedanken das Gelände durch und die Erkenntnis kommt: (1:20) Dort! Hinter diesem Felsen wird er den Kurs ändern! Es ist zwar weiter weg, aber dort wird er Aufgrund seiner Länge eine ganze Zeit parallel zu euch fahren. Du Beginnst zu laufen. Knapp, immer noch knapp, aber machbar! Wechsel zu 1. Lied O8 stand eine ganze Zeit lang still neben dem Eingang, aber jetzt seht ihr das er losläuft. Aber wohin? Ins offene Feld parallel zu dem Fahrzeug? Rufen bringt sowieso nichts, viel zu weit weg, die Suits, trägt die Athmosphäre überhaupt Schall… Also bleibt? Hoffnung? Vertrauen? * 1 Probe, AG oder Athletics um 20 erleichtert (Wer das hat sollte belohnt werden) * 10 Bonus falls unter halbe Tragkraft * Distanz am Anfang 150 Meter, grundsätzlich ** Pro Erfolgsgrad AG Bonus Meter zusätzlich ** Erfolg = Run Distanz zurückgelegt ** Bis -20 = Run Distanz aber 1 Punkt Erschöpfung ** Über -20 = halbe Distanz ** Über -40 = halbe Distanz & 1 Punkt Erschöpfung ODER ¼ Distanz * 2 durchführen, dann * O8 erkennt Fahrweg des Macro Hauler → erreichbar! * Distanz ist zwar jetzt 600m aber mehr Zeit ** Wechsel zu 3 Aktionen pro Probe wegen Terrain, Erschöpfung, Trott * Explorator “erkennt” einige Bedienelemente der Anzüge und kann die Servomotoren übersteuern um einen kurzen Geschwindigkeitsboost zu erlangen. Allerdings wird dadurch der Akku schnell geleert. Der Akku, wichtig für die Lebenserhaltung… (Wir sollten notieren wer wieviel “Boost” also wie viele Proben mit unterstützung, braucht. Diejenigen werden mit den Anzügen eher das Problem bekommen dass die Verarbeitung des Sauerstoffs und die Kühlung (Planet sehr sehr Heiß?) nachlässt.)---> Vielleicht interessante Szenen auf dem Wagen, Leitungen anzapfen oder verschiedene Anzüge verbinden um Akkus aufzuladen * BOOST = +10 auf Probe * Letztes Mittel: zwei Runden totale Überlastung, +30 Probe +5 Meter je Runde, aber dann Saft alle, unter Umständen Motoren kaputt (Ag -10 beim über Wagen klettern oder sowas,+ schlechter Luft etc.) * AG oder Athletics um auf den Wagen zu springen, klettern etc Erstmal durchschnaufen Was mir eingefallen ist, zusätzlich zu dem was du dir alles notiert hast was man auf jeden Fall berücksichtigen sollte: * Umgang mit Verwundeten, bzw. Leuten die während der Flucht verletzt und dann mit First Aid versorgt worden sind (Einfallen tut mir aus dem Kopf Timm, Stew, Nöger, Jonas). * Die beiden “Schwächeren” Anzüge, Nöger und Stephan, was macht die schlechter? Weniger Akku, weniger Funktionen? ' ' Wenn alle außer Atem auf dem Wagen sind und sich umschauen: * MH macht gerade, nachdem Felsen umfahren wurde, eine langgezogene Kurve, so dass man die wahnsinnigen Ausmaße erkennen kann. ** Kaum zu zählen, aber sicherlich über 100 Wagen *** Jeder Wagen ist 27m lang, 4m breit und 4m hoch *** 6 Reifen auf Vollkunststoff-Material, einzeln aufgehängt und 1,5m Durchmesser *** Antrieb erfolgt hauptsächlich durch 60m langen Hauler am Kopf, 5 Achsen *** Zusätzlich 1 weiterer unbemannter Antriebswagen in der Mitte eingebaut * Die eigentliche Reisegeschwindigkeit ist nicht besonders hoch (ca. 30 km/h), allerdings für Menschen in Anzügen höchstens mit Boost für wenige Sekunden aufrecht zu erhalten. Runterfallen bedeutet also höchstwahrscheinlich, dass man zurückgelassen wird. * Insbesondere die letzten Wagen und der auf dem die Charaktere sind ist voll mit KH, weiter vorne könnte man allerdings noch mindestens einen anderen Wagentyp ausmachen. Einfachste Bedürfnisse Gruppe hat einiges an Nahrung und Wasser dabei aber sie sollten sich fragen, wie man das konsumieren kann. Maske abnehmen oder Anzug irgendwie öffnen? 2 Optionen * Luft anhalten und Helm absetzen = Routine Toughness +20 * man kann einen Arm durch den Ärmel hineinziehen, kurz den Reisverschluss aufmachen, Agility +10 oder +20 von außen * Zum Trinken gibt es eine Art Strohalmadapter * Essen ist schwerer, Essen in den Anzug rein holen und dann drinnen zum Mund führen. Aber Eng! * Atmosphäre ist nicht direkt tödlich aber enthält nicht genug Sauerstoff. Falls Anzug beschädigt wird, setzt erst Schwindel, dann Bewußtlosigkeit und schließlich Tod ein * Der Anzug hat einen Sauerstoffvorrat von 48 Stunden ** Stew und Nöger nur 36! * Der Akku für die Kühlung und Motoren reicht noch für 24 - 2*Boost Stunden (der Anzug ist nicht für körperliche Höchstleistungen ausgelegt, mehr die sanfte Unterstützung des Trägers) ** Stew und Nöger nur 12 Szene “Absturzstelle” Als kleiner Hinweiß, ich bin das jetzt ein zwei mal durchgegangen. Wichtig ist glaube ich das insgesamt eher langsam zu lesen, nach jedem Satz eine kleine Pause zu machen damit das wirken kann, auch in verbindung mit der Musik. Und etwas schnelleres lesen nur als stilmittel vielleicht in ein zwei Szenen z.b. Am Ende beim Lars. Aber du machst das schon:) Und aufnehmen müsst ihrs auch nicht, mir reicht auch eine Ausführliche beschreibung am Ende:) * Die Perlenkette des Fahrzeugs reiht sich vor euch auf bis es in der Entfernung im Dunst verschwindet. Auf eurer rechten Seite sind immer wieder riesige Klippen zu erkennen, bis einige Kilometer hoch. * Perception? Musik: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=exzP2_29Csg&list=PLA50B223883D3C53F&index=7 (Kann man auch direkt das Lied danach weiter laufen lassen. Falls das nicht automatisch kommt: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tckIpp8wLig&list=PLA50B223883D3C53F&index=8 ) * Vor euch tauchen einige Fremdkörper in dieser sonst Rostroten oder brauen Oberfläche aus. Schwarze, undefinierbar große “Brocken” (Hausgroß, oder etwas Größer) (Kurze Pause) * Näher kommen offenbart dass es tatsächlich an einigen Stellen “schwelt” Dampf oder Rauch steigt aus, als klar wird das die Spitze des Haulers “verschwindet”. Offensichtlich fährt über eine Klippe oder einen Kraterrand.(Kurze Pause) * Als der Wagen auf dem die Helden sich befinden sich ebenfalls auf diesen Rand zubewegt wird erst das unvorstellbare Ausmaß des vor Ihnen befindlichen Ortes klar. Alles was man bislang gesehen hat waren nur die Spitzen die über den Krater ragen. Lied danach (s.o.) * Der Krater zieht sich vom westlichen Horizont bis zu den Klippen im Osten. Überall auf dem Weg sind mehr oder weniger große, wie Fremdkörper in der Oberfläche des Planeten steckende Metallsplitter zu erkennen. Das ganze mündet kurz vor dem Klippen in einem riesigen “Berg” der offensichtlich noch nicht lange dort liegt. Schlagartig wird euch klar, das ist eine Absturzstelle. Teilweise völlig zerstörte, menschengroße Brocken in eurer Nähe, verkohlt und geschmolzen. Dazwischen immer wieder Hausgroße, teilweise unheimlich intakt aussehende Trümmer, deren Kanten von zerissenem und zerborstenem Metall gespickt sind. Weiter schweift euer Blick durch den Krater, unaufhaltsam zu dem allesbeherschenden Haupttrümmerfeld direkt vor den Klippen. Einige Teile scheinen tatsächlich noch über hundert Meter groß und miteinander verbunden, an anderen zeigen sich schreckliche “Wunden” und “Verstümmelungen”, die den Absturz verursacht haben oder durch den Absturz verursacht wurden. Euer Fahrzeug taucht langsam in den Krater hinein, die Sicht wird schlechter, viel Staub, “Rauch” und teilweise farbige Dämpfe schränken sie deutlich ein. Einige 100 Meter fährt euer Fahrzeug parallel zu der Absturzstelle, allmählich lässt die Geschwindigkeit nach bevor es am Ende fast Ruckartig zum Stillstand kommt. Musik https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fW8cNHnLXeA&index=13&list=PLA50B223883D3C53F (In endlosschleife bis Musik Ende) * Möglichkeit 1: Die wollen selber das Wrack erkunden→ gut, lassen wir * Möglichkeit 2: Die haben zu viel Schiss dass das Fahrzeug wegfährt wenn sie aussteigen, bzw. versuchen neben dem Fahrzeug nach vorne zu den anderen Wagen zu kommen. * Falls 2 (Halte ich für teilweise relativ wahrscheinlich, würde mich wundern wenn Stephan oder Sven nicht versuchen würde das Kommando über das Fahrzeug zu übernehmen): Ihr steigt ab und bewegt euch langsam parallel zu den Wagen. Unheimlich wie links vor euch immer wieder einer nach dem anderen aus dem Dunst auftaucht. Einsatz 1 und 2: * Ihr erkennt auf eurer rechten Seite einen großen schwarzen Schemen. Schwarze, verkohlte und unnatürlich verdrehte Metallstücke ragen an allen Seiten aus dem Brocken. Über 5 Meter aufragend und fast 10 Meter breit liegt er in am Ende einer kleinen Schneise. Auf einer Seite erkennt man die Innenwand eines Raumes, wie eine Kulisse. “...old level V...“ (anm: “cargo h...” fehlt) ist in Mannsgroßen gelben Bustaben daran geschrieben. Eine seltsame Vertrautheit breitet sich in euch aus, ohne das ihr wisst was genau das bedeutet. * Sie entscheiden sich jetzt freiwillig das Schiff zu untersuchen: ** O8: Während du langsam um den Trümmer wanderst, breitet sich die Erkenntnis in dir aus dass du mit diesem verbunden bist. Das Schicksal dieses Trümmerhaufens ist mit deinem so tief Verknüpft dass du unwillkürlich den Drang hast mehr darüber herauszufinden. Fast schon gegen deinen gesunden Verstand beginnen deine Füße dich in die trübe Suppe vor dir zu tragen. ** Will er Rufen: Willpower! (stoppen kann er nicht) ** Von den anderen, Awareness um das zu verstehen ** Suchen, hinterher? * Falls alle Stricke für eine freiwillige Erkundung reißen gibt es folgende Möglichkeit: ** Vor Ihnen Erkunden Schemen die Trümmer nahe an dem Fahrzeug ** Dahin→ die erstmal auf halb Acht, Waffen in Anschlag. “Zerlumpt” aussehender Haufen, Toxin Suits auf jeden Fall gebraucht und öfter geflickt. Keine Zeichen von DVM darauf! (Awareness) ** Nachdem diese Erkennen dass die Menschen sind, kurzes woher, wohin. Die anderen haben keine Zeit, sind auch nicht Willens sich das anzuhören. Laden für den Abend auf ihren Wagen ein, haben aber jetzt nur noch 3 Stunden hier Aufenthalt weswegen Beeilung angesagt ist. * Danach sollten die hoffentlich den Lars suchen. Wenn sie sich nach kurzer Diskussion entschieden haben können sie zum Beispiel versuchen Spuren zu folgen (Survival? Falls ja, Daniels Travel Survival Kit bietet eine Filterfolie durch die man schauen kann, die den Kontrast in näherer Umgebung, (Boden) deutlich erhöht. +10 auf die Probe. Allerdings kann man nicht mehr so weit schauen) Wenn sie sich auf den Weg machen, weiter vorlesen: * Während ihr euch langsam und lauschend durch die trübe brühenartige Atmosphäre bewegt, wird euch die fast schon unnatürliche Stille deutlich. Immer wieder tauchen zerstörte Trümmer und Bruchstücke vor euch auf um wie stumme Manmale an euch vorüber zu ziehen, während ihr euren Weg fortsetzt. * O1, Aufmerksam folgst du den anderen, immer wieder wachsam in die Umgebung spähend. Moment, vor zwei Schritten, da Rechts von dir, dieser Schemen, was war das? Kein Mensch, aber... Unwillkürlich, ohne richtig darüber nachzudenken, setzt du deinen Weg fort. Dein Ziel ein anderes als dem Rest zu folgen…Rufen, sich wehren? Willpower! Stoppen kann er nicht… Musik Ende * der Rest: klarmachen: Trennen ist wahrscheinlich eine blöde idee. Falls doch, also falls sie die beiden Gleichzeitig suchen wollen, Spuren führen erstmal in unterschiedliche Richtungen aber sie sehen das folgende einfach aus etwas verschiedenen Blickwinkeln.): Musik https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z28lwyQjuTY&list=PLA50B223883D3C53F&index=3 * Ihr setzt euren Weg fort. Bald müsst ihr in der Nähe des Zentrums angekommen sein. Ihr merkt nach einer Zeit das es dunkler wird. Plötzlich erkennt ihr einen riesigen Schatten über euch aufragen! Wie gebannt starrt ihr dorthin, eure Füße tragen euch langsam vorwärts. Ihr senkt die vorher so sorksam vorsichtig im Anschlag gehaltenen Waffen während sich euer Mund unwillkürlich öffnet. Der Nebeldunst lichtet sich für einen kurzen Moment und Ihr erkennt die abstrusen, abernatürlichen Ausmaße dieses Schiffes. Ein Gebirge aus Metall, welches euch das Licht der Sonne nimmt und euer komplettes Sichtfeld nach links und rechts einnimmt. Nicht um dort aufzuhören sondern um im Dunst zu verschwinden… Dann erkennt ihr ES. Dort, vor euch. Gemalt auf die Aussenhaut, Hochhausgroß und doch winzig auf diesen hunderten von Metern, mitgenommen aber lesbar. Die Waffen fallen aus euren Händen, eure Knie beginnen zu Zittern wärend ihr den Namen vor eurem Inneren Auge seht. Die … * Szenenwechsel: Musik https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6nLKCJdUvk&index=14&list=PLA50B223883D3C53F(Start, ruhig etwas lauter machen) * O8, du läufst durch den Dunst. Immer wieder siehst du verschiedenste Trümmer. Manche surreal intakt, andere offensichtlich Zeuge unnatürlicher Gewalten und nur wie durch ein Wunder nicht vollständig pulverisiert. Almählich beginnst du vor dir ein leuchten wahrzunehmen, zunächst schwach und diffus, aber offensichtlich Ziel deiner Schritte. Komischerweise kommst du dir eher vor als ob du nach einer langen Zeit nach Hause kommst als ob du einer Gefahr ausgesetzt bist. Du näherst dich weiter. Ein neuer, großer Brocken taucht am Rande deines Sichtfeldes auf, und dieser ist es der so eigenartig pulsiert. Immer noch kannst du keine direkte Quelle ausmachen. Dir kommt etwas an diesem Trümmer bekannt vor, aber er ist völlig zerstört. Zumindest von dieser Seite. Langsam näherst du dich. Ja, das …. hm. Das Leuchten scheint von der Rückseite zu kommen. (warten was er macht) * (Springen auf Minute 6 muss man sich dazu eigentlich im Video anschauen;) * Vorsichtig leiten deine Schritte dich um darum herum. Ein Lächeln breitet sich während deines Weges auf deinen Lippen aus, die Stimme die du die ganze Zeit hörst, murmelt dir weiter weiter sanft zu. Ein weiterer Schritt. Wie man sich täuschen kann. In Panik zerfliest dein Lächeln als du ganz um die Ecke schauen kannst. Beim Gedanken an Flucht registrierst du in den Augenwinkeln dass du dich schon längst nicht mehr auf der Oberfläche dieses Planeten befindest. Aus Verzweiflung hebst du die Hände vor die Augen und schaust klarer als vorher in die Fratze des Chaos. * Szenenwechsel: Musik: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxaDoc7yyRA&index=17&list=PLA50B223883D3C53F * O1: Kaputte Stickstoffleitung, R 12 KK Ventile, funktionsunfähiger Antigrav Aufzug. Während du durch die Trümmer vorran schreitest, ordnet dein Gehirn unablässig Sachen aus der Umgebung ein. Irgendwo ein. Aber da, da vorne wolltest du hin. Aus dem Staub vor dir taucht ein weiteres großes Bruchstück auf. Level VI, Section III. Dort oben ist sogar noch ein Schott intakt. Du kletterst hinauf. Leicht verklemmt aber nach einigen versuchen öffnet es sich. Du erschrickst kurz während du hindurch trittst, da hättest du auch einfach durch die fehlende Rückwand in den Raum treten können.... Linker Hand eine Reihe Regale, alle leer. Rechts ein paar Werkbänke, das selbe Bild. Dein Blick schweift durch den Raum, seltsam wie bekannt er dir vorkommt, aber wie fremd gleichzeitig. Du machst ein zwei gedankenverlorene Schritte während du dich umsiehst, entdeckst eine Kiste verkeilt unter einer der Werkbänke, als sich schlagartig die Erkenntnis bahn bricht. Deine Knie zittern, es verschlägt dir den Atem. Du willst aufschreien, wenn auch nur um deine eigene vertraute Stimme zu hören, aber ausser einem Bibbern, einem Winseln, ist nichts zu vernehmen. (3:10, wenns Klappt) Dieser Raum war mal voll mit Dingen, jetzt ist er nur noch eine leere Hülle… Eine leere Hülle wie du... Musik https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxaDoc7yyRA&index=17&list=PLA50B223883D3C53F (Ab 3:31) * Szene Rest: Die “Fist of the Imperium”. Jede Silbe hämmert sich in euren Schädel, schlägt dort gegen eine Wand die langsam bröckelt * Szene Lars: Da siehst du es, so klar und deutlich. Mit einer unglaublichen Willlensanstrengung bewegst du dich darauf zu, fällst schließlich hindurch, in den Dreck, den so vertrauten Dreck den deine Hände liebevoll umschließen. * Szene Nöger: Leer… Da muss etwas sein. Du stürzt zu Boden; robbst zu der Kiste um sie mit zitternden Händen zu öffnen und zu sehen das doch etwas da ist. Musik, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2SSxow-Uilk&index=9&list=PLA50B223883D3C53F am Ende nach vorlesen Laufen lassen * Szenenwechsel alle: * Egal wo ihr gerade seit, was ihr gerade tut, eure Gedanken überschlagen sich, verdrängen alles Reale, gerade Erlebte aus eurem Bewusstsein. Ihr sitzt in einem Theater. Tausende, abertausende Stühle rings um euch, Abertausende leere Stühle. Vor euch eine Bühne. Unvorstellbare Ausmaße, fast vollständig verhüllt von einem riesigen, roten Vorhang. Einem Vorhang der aus dem Nichts von oben bis auf die Bühne reicht, links und rechts bis in die Unendlichkeit, und trotzdem ist euch Bewusst das ihr diesen mit nur einem Gedanken zu Fall bringen könnt. Um den Blick frei zu geben auf die Bühne, die Bühne eures Lebens. Die einzige Frage bleibt, wollt ihr es wirklich Wissen? Ein paar Hinweise: * Einmalige Chance: das Wissen oder eurer Charakter verweigert sich der Erfahrung → nicht “heilbar”, selbst Berichte über die eigene Vergangenheit kommen einem eher vor wie die eines Fremden * Einmalige Gefahr: Es tritt alles ins Bewusstsein, auch das Unschöne, das was man vielleicht lieber wirklich vergessen würde. Momentan ist jeder frei von allen “Belastungen” der Erinnerungen oder Vergangenheit, von jedem Gefühl der Verpflichtung etc. * Aus Spielersicht (Damit diese keine Rolle spielt) Beide Varianten werden die Charaktere verändern. Beide Varianten sind gleichwertig. Das Tutorial ist zu Ende, ab jetzt wird jeder seine Skills oder Talente so benutzen können wie von dem Regelwerk gedacht. Es gibt keine Unterscheidung zwischen: Der hat aber entschieden sich nicht zu erinnern, deswegen kann er Scolastic Lore nicht anwenden weil er davon nichts weiß. * Ein zwei Tage Zeit zu überlegen, bitte in einer PN, da das einzig und alleine eure Entscheidung ist. Bitte vor nächstem mal, da wir in Slack noch Kleinigkeiten weitergeben wollen, bzw. Zeit für die Charakteranpassungen vor dem nächsten mal haben wollen. * Wir werden euch die Resultate gemeinsam verraten wenn sich alle entschieden haben. ' ' Sollen wir von der Absturzstelle nochmal am Anfang ein Bild Zeigen? (Space Ship Wreck aus Bider) =Dienstag 5. April= Meister-Info * Die Anzüge haben noch ungefähr Sauerstoff für 24-36 Stunden. * Nöger hat einen Adapter gebastelt mit dem die Akkus an dem Triebfahrzeug aufgeladen werden können ** Die Probe war leicht danaben, daher negative Konsequenzen bei 98-100 (Elektroschock, Adapter kaputt etc. * Die andere Gruppe war sehr vorsichtig und zurückhaltend. Einzige Hinweise waren ** die Verweildauer vor Ort, noch circa 1 Stunde ** Dauer der Reise bis zum “Spaceport”, noch etwa 4 Tage * Die Gruppe hat den Helden auch versucht klarzumachen, dass die Teile der Wagen als “ihr Territorium” sehen. ** Das würde ich ausnutzen um entweder einen Konflikt zu produzieren, wenn es um Zugang zu dem Schmugglerwagen geht oder ** Die in einer (un-)passenden Situation auftauchen lassen falls die Helden den Hinweis ignorieren Erinnerungen Wie genau wollen wir die Erinnerungssequenz abhandeln? Erinnerungen: # Stichpunke: ## Aus dem Sektor xyz werden immer wieder Angriffe auf Schiff, Raumstationen und Planeten gemeldet. Die Imperial Navy sendet eine (kleine) Flotte aus um die Bedrohung zu vernichten. (Seneschall: 1 schwerer und 2 leichte Kreuzer, 4 Fregatten, 6 Zerstörer und drei Versorgungschiffe.) ## (Pilot:) Hinterhalt war getarnt ## Kampf war schwierig,(Arch Militant: Gegner getarnt, geschützt, Zielerfassung funktioniert nicht richtig…) ## einige Stunden nach Beginn des Kampfes explodiert das Flaggschiff (Sword of Vengeance) in einer unvorstellbaren Explosion. Die restliche Flotte löst sich auf. Grund unbekannt, (Pilot: Kommunikation nicht möglich) ## “Fist of the Imperium” gelingt flucht ins (Navigator: Damaris System) ## Hier wird sie aber wieder gestellt und unerbittlich gehetzt bis ein (Explorator, Pilot) schwerer Treffer den Antrieb ausfallen lässt und eine Kollision mit dem Planeten nicht mehr vermieden werden kann ## Befehl zur Evakuation. Einige Rettungkapseln der Fregatte können noch ausgelöst werden (Ihr in einer) ## Die Kapsel der Helden landet nicht weit von der Miene entfernt, und die Söldner (Minenbeteiber) kommen mit Ihrem Fahrzeugen vorbei und geben vor die zu retten. Angekommen in der Miene wird man nach einer kurzen Zeit in einen seltsamen Raum geführt, um sich von den Strapazen zu erholen. (Explorator entdeck irgendwas Xenohaftes) Als man wieder aufwacht… ## # Insanity Wurf (sehr erschwert -20, Seite 295) (-10 auf alle Proben an dem Tag. verwirrt, verstört,) 1d5 Insanity Points (Eventuell Mental Trauma Test wenn insgesamt 10 voll werden, Seite 296) # Anpassen Werte: ## Origin Path (Fragen?) Wunden etc. ergeben sich neu, FP können zwei bleiben oder wie im Origin Path ausgewürfelt werden ## 500 XP ## 200 XP (Von den 500) ausgeben für frei auszusuchenden Skill oder Talent von beliebigen Character (Sheet 1) # Geschichte Überlegen: Wer welche Position auf dem Schiff inne hatte. ## Wart ihr ganz freiwillig an Bord oder unter Druck, mangels Alternativen? ## Keiner NR1, alle Spezialisten für Sonderfälle. Z.B. ### Navigator: Planung langer Routen und Zwischenstopps zu Supplyaufnahme, oder Planung Routen Innerhalb von Sonnensystemen ### Pilot von Landungsflieger, Pilot bei Flügen Innerhalb eines Sonnensystems (Großes Schiff), ### Sceneschall: Organisation von Supply und Nachschub entlang der Rout, oder Überwachung der Crew, Moral etc. ### Arch Militant: Besetzung einer Macrokanone, Führung eines Teils des Enter/Landungskommandos ### Explorator: Techniker in bestimmten Bereich, Medizinischer Spezialist ## Alle kennen sich untereinander von Ihren Aufgaben. (Beispiele …) Ohne Erinnerungen: (falls es jemanden gibt) # Keinen Insanity Wurf # Versteht nicht was passiert ist, glaubt den anderen nicht wirklich. # Anpassen Werte: schreiben wir in PN # Geschichte: Die anderen Überlegen die Rolle, wissen die und kennen den ja auch. (der Spieler muss zumindest zustimmen) Sauerstoff Als nächstes werden sie nach einer Quelle für Sauerstoff suchen (müssen) oder spätestens von den Anzügen darauf hingewiesen. Ich würde den Schmugglerwagen etwa 40 Wagen vor dem Antriebswagen ansiedeln (der ja selbst wiederum 40 Wagen vor dem Ende ist). Er ist etwas unscheinbarer, daher war er den Helden bisher nicht direkt aufgefallen. Szene “Schwarzfahrer” In einem der Wagen haust ein Gruppe von insgesamt 6 Schmugglern, die von den Wachen toleriert werden (da sie diese bestechen). Hauptsächlich werden seltene und/oder illegale Waren zwischen den Minen und dem Raumhafen transportiert. Die Schmuggler * Proculus (Anführer) ** Grauhaariger Mann, bronzene Haut, Brandnarben auf der rechten Gesichtshälfte * Isak (Waffenexperte) Ex-Soldat? ** Klein und stämmig gebaut, blaue Augen ** Best gepflegte Waffe ** Leicht hektisch, eher übervorsichtig * Egner (Techniker) ** Wirkt ausgezerrt und erschöpft ** Hat den ältesten und am meisten geflickten Anzug * Gravius (Medic) ** Jung aber sehr alt wirkende eingefallene Augen, * Gallus (08/15 Schmuggler) ** Nervöses Augenzwickern ** Leichtes Drogenproblem * Arbalan (08/15 Schmuggler) ** Schwer von Begriff Wenn die Gruppe sich entlang der Kette an Wagen näher kommt, erkennen sie dass * Der Wagen eher kastenförmig im Gegensatz zu den sonstigen Stückgutwagen * Wirkt recht stabil aber abgenutzt, keine Fenster oder sonstige Öffnungen, abgesehen von * Kleinem Guckloch in kreisförmiger Luft-Schleuse an vorderen Ende, Platz für maximal 2 Leute im Anzug Im Wagen * Semi-Mysteriöse Apparatur, die die Sauerstoffzufuhr (meistens) sicherstellt für maximal 10 Personen * Nur 6 Leute da, die 4 anderen wurden mit einer “Station” an der Absturzstelle gelassen (auf “Beutesuche”) Was wollen die Schmuggler bzw. Was können die Charaktere an Wissen und Material erlangen? Sauerstoff gegen * Heavy Stubber / Autogun (?) * Kombitool/Medkit * Medikamente/Drogen * Pornohefte * Geld (3x für 3 Ladungen) Optionen # Nur Handeln oder # Schmuggler überwältigen oder überfallen =Dienstag 12. April= Was mir Rückwirkend noch aufgefallen ist, zwischendurch haben wir einige verloren. Jonas hat viel gemacht, Lars woltle auch, wir waren gut unterhalten, aber wir hätten den Sven dazu bringen müssen sich auch zu äussern, und die anderen früher noch etwas einbinden. Nöger selber hat das ja nach dem hinweis auch direkt gemacht, Moritz und Timm haben wir aber “verloren”. Gut, sind die auch selber verantwortlich, aber 1-2 mal fragen sollten wird doch versuchen wenn jemand für sich gerade nichts zu tun sieht. Oder uns halt was ausdenken. Wird am Anfang nicht das problem, aber dann der Verlauf könnte dazu führen. Szene “Angriff ” Während der Dämmerung, nähert sich plötzlich eine Gruppe von ~30 Kreaturen hinter einem Hügel/Düne. Die Viecher sind 4 beinig, etwa 3-4 lang, mit Schuppen gepanzert, mit Klauen und einem Zähnebewehrten Maul ausgestattet. Die Gruppe hat kein direktes Alphatier sondern verzieht sich erst wenn zuviele aus dem Rudel tot oder verwundet sind. Die Tiere rennen leicht schräg an die Wagen heran und versuchen die Charaktere vom Wagen zu reißen. 1 Entwurf: * 4 Aktionen Zeit bis die ersten den Zug erreichen (weist du wer die Awareness Probe geschafft hat? Denen könnte man eine extra geben (oder sowas wie Intuition am Anfang würfeln wer wie schnell reagiert) * Festlegen wer auf der Seite steht von der der Angriff kommt, und wer auf der anderen vom Wagen (gerade/ungerade) # Ready Weapon ½ Action # Brace Heavy:½ Action Beinhaltet jeweils Waffe aufnehmen, von Schulter nehmen etc. entsichern und sich mit Waffe in (stehende) Schussposition bringen) Hinhocken oder sogar hinlegen (aufs Dach?) dauert ½ oder 1 Runde (aber auch nochmal nach schauen, nur wenn da nichts steht. * Man kann über den Wagen auf die Tiere schießen, aber dann nicht auf die schon nah dran sind und nur noch eine Aktion brauchen. Nur auf die die weiter weg sind→ dafür etwas mehr in Deckung gegen Anspringen (+30 Ausweichen). * Ziel Groß * Lass uns viel machen. Wir sagen die erste Welle 30 Tiere, und wenn die den Wagen fast erreicht haben (5 4te Runde, 15 5te Runde, 10 6te Runde) In der 5ten kündigen wir am Horizont (noch 6 Runden) eine weitere Gruppe von 40 an. ** Es müssen nicht alle Tiere zur Gefahr werden, manche springen über den Wagen, manche dagegen und kommen nicht rauf. 50% derer die den Wagen erreichen: *** Irgendwo auf den Zug und nähern sich von da in 2 Runden über die Dächer *** Springen einen Spieler an, **** Ausweichen, 20 erleichtert weil die Viecher groß sind und gut zu sehen **** wenn das nicht klappt dann Stärke, 20 erschwert um stehen zu bleiben. Achtung, 5 oder mehr grade daneben, droht runterzufallen. Rettungswurf Stärke oder Ag, oder Rettung durch andere (1 Runde! z.B. wer weiter weg ist: Viech erschießen, wer nah ist, Arm greifen) * Viecher: 20 Wounds, Toughness 4, Armor an Körper und Kopf 3 ** Ausschalten: 3 Wunden am Kopf in einem Schuss, ** 5 Wunden am Kopf insgesamt ** 4 Wunden an einem Bein (oder 8 an allen 4 Beinen zusammen) → Straucheln, Sturz ** 15 Wunden insgesamt ** Alle Viecher die auf dem Wagen sind brauchen 10 Wunden am Kopf oder 15 insgesamt um abzulassen→ Flucht wenn nicht ganz tot (ist so viel weil ein full A Burst aus point blank auch viele Treffer macht. --> Point blank nur die auf der gleichen Seite, auf der anderen Seite zu weit weg * Weil viel schießen gut ist, jeder Full Auto Burst lenkt zusätzlich zu den Getroffenen einen Gegner ab (supression fire bring aber nichts, wissen die AM). ' ' ----- wäre realistisch aber ist das zu kompliziert? Ich möchte vermeiden dass das zu eintönig wird, treffer bein und weg, nächster. Viele Möglichkeiten geben viele Konstellationen und wir werden immer leichte unterschiede haben. Wir brauchen nur eine gute Tabelle. Wichtig finde ich das auf Zug zu spielen. Also Druck machen, direkt von anfang an. 30 Sekunden, oder nur 15 zum überlegen maximal, sonst stellen wir die an das Ende der Intiative. Überlegen sollen die wenn die anderen dran sind, bei sich sollen sie nur “semi burst”, “full auto” etc sagen. Schießen mit Tool, wegen Munition Wichtig finde ich auch das oft zu beschreiben: Full Auto : Die Waffe bebt in den händen etc. Die Laser zischen und die Lichtblitze blende kurz etc. Stimmung damit machen, zu jedem einen kleinen Satz. Pistole springt nach oben und du verreist den Schuss nach links etc. kann ja ab und zu ähnlich sein, aber jeder sollte sich wichtig empfinden Beschreibungsstichwörter Tiere: * Klauen * Reißzähne * Geifer * Speichel * Schuppen * Brüllen * Schrille Schreie * Mußkelbepackt * Talliendicke Oberschenkel Achtung: Mehr als 6 Trefferpunkte(!) auf Beschädigt Anzug an der Stelle→ nicht zu schnelle Probleme, Anzug kompensiert mit mehr Sauerstoff etc, aber zu viele (mehr als 2?) solcher treffer führt zu Problemen. 2-3 runden Normal, dann Toughness, und dann mal schauen, weiter normal bis bei toughness 5 misserfolge angesammelt, dann alles +10 weil es so verschwimmt und schwer zu reagieren ist Anzug muss so oder so danach (drinnen) repariert werden. (Jeder Anzug ein 1 Einmalkit da drin und in dem Survival Kit sind 5 Stück) Szene “Verhandlungen” Ich vermute das Verwundete (und beschädigte Anzüge!) dazu führen dass die früher rein müssen. Lassen die anderen zu→ war keine Absicht aber kann passieren. Aber die wollen was dafür. Passiert möglicherweise erst nach dem Säureregen, je nach dem wie schnell die Helden handeln wollen Szene “Einöde” Den nächsten Tag über passiert rein gar nichts, kurzes Schildern der Langweile, Anspannung, Hunger, Durst etc. Zeit für die Helden zu Reden? Vielleicht wollen die jetzt wo die Helden einen Hintergrund haben, mal eine gelegenheit zum Rollenspiel Teilweise drinnen, Teiweise draussen. es müssen immer 4 draussen bleiben (wechselnd). * Nöger kann Gerät anschauen, aber maximal Versorgung stabilisieren bzw. Abfüllung beschleunigen, die eigentliche Leistung ist einfach limitiert. * Oder: Drinnen defekt mit Gerät: Nur 6 maximal auf dauer drinne. Nöger kann das auf 7-10 reparieren aber 6-3 müssen draussen bleiben Szene “Säureregen” Einfach Würfeln wer gerade draussen ist? Vielleicht legen die Schichten fest Am frühen Abend zieht eine Sturmfront am Horizont auf, möglicherweise warnen die Schmuggler die Helden? Wird rapide dunkel, dann setzen zunächst nur Sturmböen ein. Blitz und Donner, Wolken erscheinen aber in seltsamer Farbe (rotbraun, teilweise ins orangleuchtende gehend) Anzug fängt an Warnhinweise zu geben, dann erste Regentropfen, Rucksäcke oder Ähnliches wird zerfressen. Anzüge sind größtenteils sicher aber die Helden wissen das nicht und es gibt vielleicht Schwachstellen (z.B. Anzüge von Nöger und Stew) Cliffhanger “Ankunft am Outpost” Am nächsten Morgen verändert sich die Landschaft und am Horizont taucht der Output auf. Riesige Struktur auf dem Hügel etc… * Karte Zeigen? * 2 Tage vorher Fahrt durch Canyon. * 1 Tag vorher steigt das Gelände an, Berge am Horizont (Sehr hoch, verschwinden in Wolkendunst!) * Anstieg, Fahrzeug langsamer. Gefährliche Route * Oben zu entdecken erste Anzeichen von menschlicher Behausung. Masten, Siloartige Gebilde und Kuppeln (Bild) * Ansammlung von mehreren Gebäuden, aber eines steht Abseits und passt da nicht rein (wie selbstgebaut) * Schmuggler wollen von dem Wagen absteigen, runterspringen (wagen wird langsamer, relativ einfache oder keine Probe) und da rein (“Ihr wollt ja wohl nicht in die Fabrik rein fahren?”)